Flock meets Trouble
by BoOkFaN101
Summary: This story is about another bird kid, Trouble and how he and the Flock meet and Later fight  the School. This is my first Fanfic. Please R&R. It will only take a minute or three Rated T for Mild Language and Mild Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble had been flying for hours now. Exhaustion making his mind blurry. He was just trying to escape the School and the Erasers. He had escaped exactly one week ago and let me tell you, they were not happy. They had sent 10 Erasers but he had taken care of them easily. They could barely stay in the air and were extremely clumsy.

But little did he know that they were an early version. He had been flying northwest, for a while since for some reason it just felt right. Then about an hour ago he had been attacked by about 20 Erasers, and these ones seemed to know how to fly extremely well. He took about 5 out before he realized he couldn´t beat them all. He traveled northwest for a few minutes with 15 Erasers on his tail when he saw a forest below. He tucked his wings in and dived through the leaves.

He knew they were following because he heard a few _thunks_ of Erasers skulls hitting tree trunks. After a few more trees barely missed the forest ended. (Yes it was a small forest.) He pulled open his wings, flapped them, and went up about 200 feet. He was so busy scanning the ground, to see if any were still conscious, he didn´t notice an Eraser was right above him until its shadow covered up the sun. He looked up n time to see a huge Eraser crash into him.

Its claws grabbed him by the arms so he couldn´t move them. He struggled but couldn´t seem to get free. But the strangest part is that the Eraser didn´t do anything else. Just holding on and smiling( as much as a wolf-person-thing can.) He turned his head around and saw what he was doing. He was going to splatter him all over the ground like a bug on a windshield. Now they were less than 100 feet from the ground. Now he started to panic. But Trouble wasn´t going to give up yet.

´´Damn it Dog Breath, he yelled, get off or I´ll really hurt you!

But he didn´t let go so he dicided to take some action. Since Troube couldn´t move his arms, he kneed him in the stomach. This made Dog Breath release him. But he didn´t stay far. The Eraser clawed him right in the face. This caused him to freefall about 30 feet. By now he was about 50 feet from the ground. Then he opened his wings and straightened out. When the Eraser was close enough he tried to claw at trouble´s face but missed by inches.

While the claw was passing, he muttered,´´ my turn, and grabbed it and pulled Dog Breath down to Earth. So now he was below Trouble. But through it all they had forgotten to flap their wings. Now thet were about 20 feet away. He had to end this now. He put both feet firmly on his back and waited about two seconds until they were about 10 feet from landing. Then he pushed of hard and continued flying northwest while the Eraser landed in a heap.

But now he was tired, hungry, and it had just started to rain so now it was freezing. Now he was starting to lose consciousness. He realized if he didn´ find a place to sleep, he would literally fall right out of the sky. Then through the rain, he saw a large cave. He flew in and landed. But then his knees buckled. So he just put his head down and darkness closed in. If he had looked further into the cave, he would have noticed six bird kids and a dog sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to write this in the last chapter so here it is. I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. Only the great JP does. But, I own Trouble the Great so HA and HA! This is still my first Fanfic so please review and give your opinion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trouble woke up to the sound of voices but was to tired to even bother opening his eyes. Then he remembered what happened yesterday. He jumped up and then heard surprised yells. Trouble seemed to be surrounded by six kids and a dog. Well really three kids and three teenagers. They seemed to be his age.

Then a tall girl with brown, highlighted hair walks up and asked,´´ Who are you?

He found my voice and responded,´´ The names Trouble,

But they all looked at him like he had grown another head. Then she asked,´´ Okayyy. And what are you doing here.

Trouble realized he couldn't tell them or else they would know about his wings. So he said,´´I was hiking and there was a storm so I stayed here

Then the smallest one that was holding the dog said,´´ He's lying Max. He was being chased by Erasers.

´´Thanks sweetie,said Max, but if you were chased by Erasers that means. Show us your wings. Show them now!

He realized he couldn't hide it anymore. He unfurled them but they just looked at them with a knowing look. Then he heard them gasp. He turned his head around and was extremely surprised by what he didn't see. He moved them to see if they were really gone and then they suddenly appeared. They were his normal wings. Pale tan with black streaks.

But then he remembered how the little girl knew what he was thinking. ´´ Wait a minute. How did you know about the Erasers, and about my wings, and then he pointed a finger at the little girl, and how did you know what I was thinking,

´´I think we should tell him, said the tallest kid, After all, we are all on the same boat here.

I looked at him and saw his eyes and realized he was blind. There was a long pause. Then Max unfurled her wings, followed by everyone else.

Then Trouble said,´´ So you all have wings?

´´Well, everyone except me. The voice came from the

´´ Did that _dog _just talk he asked.

´´ Do not call me a dog okay sunshine, he retorted.

He muttered,´´ I'm taking that as a yes,

So they sat down in a semicircle and Trouble explained what had happened to him in the past week.

Then Nudge, they had all told me their names, said,´´ Wait didn't you say that the Eraser cut your face yesterday?

´´Yeah, why? he responded.

´´Well its because you don't have any marks on your face,´´

He put his hands to his face and didn't feel any pain or marks. He couldn't believe it. This moment was brought short because at that moment Iggy yelled,´´ You guys, Erasers,

And sure enough you could see around 20 just outside.Then Max yelled,´´ Okay everyone, take out as many as you can.

They opened their wings and went out. He knew he couldn't just leave them to fight on their own. Trouble opened his own wings and flew out of the cave into at least 50 Erasers.


	3. Chapter 3

Why is no one reviewing. I already got 16 hits but only one review. TSK, TSK, TSK. This might be the last chapter if I don't get at least 5 reviews. Oh yea by the way guess what I don't own Max Ride or characters. That's a real shocker. Only JP does.

_When something is like this it means its what their thinking._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max and her flock were already fighting when Trouble got there. Then he saw an Eraser holding Angel by the hair and was about to cut her throat. Trouble was already flying towards her when he stopped in his tracks. The Eraser just let go and dropped right out of the sky.

Then he remembered she could control minds. Thats when she nodded. And she could read minds. Great. That's when he got kicked from behind. He turned around to see three Erasers. He flew up to the closest one and kicked him right in the face. Then he kneed the next one and as his face came forward, he gave him an uppercut. But the last one gave him a scratch to the chest but that got him a hard punch to the temple. Knocked unconscious the Eraser fell to the floor.

He was on his way up to attack two Erasers when they exploded. He didn't know what had happened until he heard Gazzy and Iggy laughing. They had thrown a bomb. He looked to his left and saw Fang taking on seven. So he flew towards them and hit one in the side of the face and as it fall down started to kick on in the gut.

Then Fang yelled,´´ We don't need your help, so leave! Then continued fighting.

Confused he backs off and was going to leave until he heard Angel scream. He turned around and saw an Eraser holding a gun to Max's head. Slightly scared, he's not sure what to do for a minute. Then he saw him cock the gun.

That's when Trouble put his hand up and yelled,´´ STOP!

Then from his hand erupted a large, orange sphere and it headed straight towards the Eraser's head.He let go of Max and started trying to put out the fire, but if anything it got bigger. Then he landed on the floor and didn't get up.Everyone stared at him surprised while the remaining Erasers left in a scramble.

Then Gazzy broke the silence with one of his legendary sounds.

Next, Nudge started talking,´´ Whoooa! That was so cool. First I was all scared but them POW, that fire thingy cane out and burned that mean Eraser. I can't believe he wanted to hurt Max! Oh Max, are you okay. It must have been scary having a gun pointed at you. I mean I would have been freaking out and mmpphh!

Thankfully Iggy covered her mouth with his hand and said,´´ Okay Nudge we get it, then to Max he said, ´´you okay?

She just nodded, obviously still a bit shook up. We all decided to go back to the cave. But for some reason, Fang was glaring at him. But he just ignored him. When they reached the cave he remembered what Fang had said. So he landed made sure they were okay and started to leave.

Then someone grabbed him by the ankle and stopped him. It was Max.

She asked him,´´ Where are you going?

He answered honestly,´´ I don't know,

´´Then why are you leaving?

´´ I think I'm being tracked, he lied.

He looked at Angel to see if she had read his mind. She looked at Fang. Darn it. _Don't say anything Angel._

_But..._

_No. Really it's fine. _

´´It's probably time for me to go. If I am being tracked than I'll just cause you guys more pain, he said.

´´Then at least let me thank you,responded Max. And then she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Thank goodness it was dark because he felt himself blush. Then everyone came and said goodbye to him. Everyone except Fang. Max face seemed to fall when he started to fly out. That's when Fang said,´´ Maybe you should stay,

Then Gazzy said,´´ Yeah. That would be so cool! You need to teach me how to do that fire thing!

Everyone agreed so he decided to stay. Then before anyone knew it was dusk. Then they had a delicious meal of apples and a couple of granola bars. Yum. Then when everyone went to sleep except Iggy, since he was on watch. And for the first time in a long time he slept peacefully, without any nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

Dont own Maximum ride. Only JP does YADAYADA

**Chapter 4**

I opened my eyes. Everyone was still asleep. Some moonlight came in the cave. I stood up and walked to the edge of the cave. Sitting there was Fang I believe his name was. He turned around and glared at me.

"Whats your problem?" I whispered at him.

He stayed silent for a few seconds. Then he said," Things were finally going well. Before you came, we hadnt been attacked ofr almost a month. Now you showed up and we were attacked.

"Well sorry for living," I answered sarcastically.

He just turned around. I went back to my blanket and fell asleep. I woke up again when I heard movement. I quickly got up and looked around. The Flock was just moving around. I decided to wake up. I got my stuff and got ready to leave.

_Why are you leaving _asked Angel in my head.

_Ive spent to much time here _I thought.

_You only just got here_ she thought.

I just kept quiet. Suddenly Max turned around and walked towards me.


End file.
